


Stay

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gift Fic, M/M, Swearing, Yelling, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: "There are six of us and five Lions, Lance. Red needs you.""AndIneedyou!" Lance yelled.Reeeeeeeally late birthday fic for my best friend Carla (@carlafmagdi on IG) because she's amazing and I promised her a fic. I...am still attempting the other ones. Sorry that this is literally months late, Turtle Mother, my deepest apologies.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Carla. Happy super duper late birthday, love you with all my heart!! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> ~Ash
> 
> also shameless promo my IG is @ember.in.the.ash & Carla's in @carlafmagdi please give her art the love and attention it deserves because holy SHIT can she draw

Lance’s eyes have always been an open book to Keith. They were filled with an endless pool of emotion and energy and _life_. And now, they’re locked onto Keith’s own grey eyes, burning with a fiery whirlwind of emotion. They flicker across his face one by one, and Keith flinches at every single one of them.

_Anger. Confusion. Pain. Sorrow. Heartache. Betrayal. Guilt. Fear. Horror. Despair. Acceptance. Love._

“Stay,” he pleads.

Keith is shaking his head before he even fully registers the question. “We both know why I can’t,” he whispers back, just as quietly as Lance.

“Tell me again.”

Keith sighs. “I have to go. The Blades need me for this mission. There are six of us and five Lions, Lance, and we both know that when it comes down to it, you’re a better Paladin than I’ll ever hope to be. Voltron needs you. _Red_ needs you.”

“And _I_ need _you_!” Lance yelled, eyes flaring with a sudden burst of passion that has Keith backing up slightly.

"I'm sorry," Keith chokes.

Lance's eyes blaze with fury and hurt again, and he turns, stalking away down the hall.

Keith makes no move to stop him.

Lance doesn't look back.


End file.
